


A Walk in the Snow

by stealyourshiny



Series: Fic Request Challenges [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trilliumg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourshiny/pseuds/stealyourshiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Request #2 for the 50 follower milestone on tumblr. Trilliumg's request for F!Hawke/Sebastian.</p><p>Please be gentle, I am not confident writing Sebastian and this is my first attempt at doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trillumg (on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trillumg+%28on+tumblr%29).



He hadn’t seen her in a while. Which, was sort of normal, really. However, normal also included her mother not having been murdered a few weeks ago. He had even gone as far as to show up at one of the gatherings in the Hanged Man to see if she’d been coming, but the others had shaken their heads. She had not been there. She wanted her space. Aveline had tried to comfort her at one point, apparently. Then Varric had given it a shot. Merrill had left muffins with Bodahn; Isabela had written her dirty letters; Fenris and Anders had even attempted to visit her.

He should have gone sooner, but he really had no idea what to say that the others hadn’t already tried. Sebastian could take confessions, he could pray with people in pain, and give comfort to those that needed it, but Hawke. She was different. He always got so flustered around her, and he’d barely known her a year. She seemed to see right through him and it bothered him a little, but he owed her a debt. He would go when she called him. He would help her when she asked.

Why he was standing outside her estate now, in the cold and the fresh snow, he wasn’t sure. Sebastian shifted from foot to foot, rubbing his gloved hands together while he debated. He had tried to tell himself that she just needed a kind ear to listen. A shoulder to lean on. Though he knew she had those, in abundance, on people who had known her much longer than he had.

Sebastian waffled a moment longer before the cold and snow became too much to bear and he knocked on the door. After a brief moment, Bodahn opened the door and let him inside.

“Ahh, Prince Vael, it is good to see you,” Bodahn said, taking Sebastian’s coat and gloves.

“Just Sebastian, Serah Bodahn, but thank you,” he replied with a smile. “Is... Is Hawke in?”

“Yes, Messere, she is in the library, I believe.”

“She... will not mind if I disturb her?” He almost hoped that she would, so he could leave. His stomach was doing uncomfortable flips at the mere idea of even being in the same building as her, and that bothered him on some level. He shouldn’t be acting like an infatuated teenager. It was Hawke. He was a Brother in the Chantry and her mother had died recently. It was a perfectly valid reason to visit her, to see if she needed someone to talk to.

But everyone else had not managed to get through to her. What made him think he could?

Bodahn considered the question a moment as he hung up Sebastian’s things.

“I will check if she is willing to see you Messere, though I believe it would do her some good to have a friend around. She has pushed everyone else away, and they have not come back, wishing to give her space. I suppose that is all well and good, but I think she needs to get out of the house for a bit. Some fresh air might do her good,” the dwarf said, giving Sebastian a kind smile. It was obvious the dwarf worried about his Mistress, which warmed the archer’s heart. Hawke had good people around her. He hoped that he was one of them.

“She is willing to see you,” Bodahn informed him a moment later, gesturing to the library. Sebastian nodded and thanked the dwarf before crossing the foyer to knock on the library door. From within, he heard a muffled ‘come in’, and he hesitated only a moment before letting himself into the room.

Hawke was settled on a chair near the fire, wearing her house-clothes and wrapped in a blanket to keep out the winter cold. Her mabari hound, Dane, was curled up at the foot of her chair and raised its head when he entered. There was a book on the table next to her, which she closed and stood to greet him.

“Hello Sebastian,” she said and offered him the chair opposite her own.

“I was wondering if you would like to take a walk?” he said, declining the seat. It was an impulsive request, he had been planning to offer succor and comfort. To talk with her about the death of her mother. To pray with her if she had wished. Sebastian bit his lip the moment he asked the question, surprised at his own forwardness. Hawke blinked at him, seemingly surprised herself, and raised an eyebrow.

“Isn’t it snowing outside?”

“You won’t let something like that stop you?” he said, a small smile creeping across his mouth as his teeth released his lower lip. She tilted her head curiously at him and then smiled back.

“All right then, give me a moment to put on some warmer clothes.” Hawke led him out of the room, Dane trotting along behind them. He waited down in the foyer by the fire for her, pulling his gloves and coat back on. A walk? In the freezing cold and snow. What an idea. He couldn’t believe he’d just blurted it out. Perhaps just getting her away from the house, with its memories of her family, would help her to talk to him about it. He decided that was probably what he had been thinking when he had asked her. Bodahn’s suggestion of getting her out of the house had probably triggered the idea.

She came down a few minutes later, and took her own coat and gloves from Bodahn, pulling them on methodically. When she was ready, Sebastian opened the door for her, Dane still following. He smiled at Bodahn and closed the door behind them.

“Oh... It’s lovely,” she said with a sigh. Everything was covered in a heavy layer of snow, only broken by his own footsteps across it from the Chantry to Hawke’s estate. Even those were beginning to fill in though as the fat, wet flakes continued to fall. Dane skipped ahead of them, sliding in the snow and snapping at snowflakes. He was apparently very happy to be outside with his Mistress. Sebastian offered Hawke his arm, and she took it after a moment’s hesitation as they began to walk through the square, away from the estate.

“You haven’t been out for a while, have you?” Sebastian said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them after a few minutes as they walked.

“...No, I haven’t,” she confirmed softly. He turned to look at her and his heart ached at the look of melancholy on her face. She was usually so vibrant and cheerful. Her beautiful smile was sometimes the highlight of his day. Especially when that day had been spent in her shadow, avoiding spiders and dragons.

“I’m glad I managed to coax you out then.”

“Is that so? You were planning on dragging me out in the snow, feign an illness when we got back, and then to have your wicked way with me when we were alone, I’m sure,” she teased, causing a slight blush to rise on Sebastian’s face.

“Hawke! I would never-” She laughed at his protestations, and reached up, brushing snow out of his hair.

“Don’t worry, Sebastian. I know you have your vows. I have nothing to fear from you.” She let go of his arm and walked after Dane, who was rolling around in a snow pile ahead of them. Sebastian watched her go, his face still burning from the suggestion. Part of him knew that at one time in his life, he probably would have done something like that. Especially to a woman as beautiful and charming as Hawke. He watched her lean over and rub Dane’s exposed stomach, the dog wiggling happily under her fingers. Perhaps she should have something to fear from him. He had never found his vows as hard to adhere to as now, seeing her with snow in her hair, the warm coat hugging the curves of her body as she bent over...

He closed his eyes and turned, taking a deep breath and reciting a few lines of the Chant in his head to clear it of such thoughts. When he opened his eyes again, Hawke was standing in front of him, her eyebrows raised with an amused smirk.

“Are you alright, Sebastian? Should we go back?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” he responded, swallowing. “Perhaps we should. Your nose and cheeks are very red, Hawke. Bodahn would never forgive me if you were to catch a cold.”

Hawke slid her arm through his again and started to walk back with him.

“Thank you, Sebastian.”

“For what?”

“For coming to visit and not trying to force me to talk about what happened,” she replied, her voice soft. Sebastian glanced at her, seeing her eyes focused on the ground in front of them as they walked, her eyebrows knitted slightly, but she seemed sincere.

“I... must confess, I had originally planned to do just that,” he said, looking away from her. “I’m glad I didn’t.”

They walked in silence the rest of the way back to the estate and stopped at the door. Hawke turned, and he could tell she was going to invite him in, but he unwrapped her arm from his, holding her hand for a moment before gently raising it to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

“I should get back to the Chantry. I have some duties I must complete before dinner. I wanted to... see how you were doing. Everyone misses you, but does not want to force you into situations you are not comfortable with,” he told her, releasing her hand with a smile. “I will let them know that you are well.”

“I have neglected them for some time,” she admitted. “I wasn’t sure I could handle all of the condolences and apologies. I think I will be able to now if they are offered. My mother would not want me to mope in the mansion all day because of her.” Sebastian nodded. She put her hand on the doorhandle, opening the door and turning away from him for a moment. He turned too, sure that she would go inside now, and feeling a little better about having visited her.

“Sebastian?”

He turned around again in time to catch her as she rushed into his arms, wrapping her own around him and hugging tightly.

“Hawke?” He blinked in surprise, but before he could react further, she had leaned up, planting a small kiss onto his lips. Hawke pulled away and turned, running into the estate with Dane, closing the door behind her.

He stood there, outside the estate in the snow for a full minute trying to work out exactly what had just happened.

Even when he began his trek back to the Chantry he wasn’t sure.

But it had been nice, whatever it was.


End file.
